Bentley
Bentley (ベントリー: Bentorī) is a Yeti who made his debut in Spyro: Year of the Dragon as a playable character in mini-levels, and reappeared in Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs and Spyro: A Hero's Tail. His main weapon is a huge club presumably made out of crystal or ice. Story ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' After being captured by two dozen Rhynocs, Bentley was imprisoned by the Sorceress and guarded by Moneybags in Evening Lake. After being freed by Spyro, Bentley became angry with Moneybags and whacked him with his ice club (he asked Spyro for one more whack, which Spyro replied "At least!"). Bentley then returned to his outpost and helped his younger brother, Bartholomew, to return home, before assisting Spyro in his quest. After learning that a yeti from Avalar had stolen Bartholomew's ball, Bentley hurried to the Frozen Altars and challenged him to a boxing match. Though Bentley won two matches, along with the dragon eggs containing Ricco and Aly, he still did not get back his brother's ball. Bartholomew then remembered he lent his ball to one of his friends. Later on, the Sorceress transformed a rhynoc named Scorch into a flying monster in order to be the "monster to end all monsters". She sent him to kill Bentley and Spyro, but he was defeated after a powerful battle, and Bentley was saved from his execution. After escaping death from Scorch, Bentley took a vacation with Bartholomew in Bamboo Terrace, where they heard rumors of an egg being on top of a tower guarded by Umbrella Rhynocs. Despite their hard work to protect the egg with rocks and umbrellas, Bentley made it to the top to the tower and retrieved the egg. Shortly after, Bentley also went to the Crystal Islands because one of the Gnomes was said to be a great wizard, and he wanted to see the show. However, the Moles were carried away with the show, and Bentley was able to "calm them down" using his club. Bentley appeared at the end of the game, where he and Spyro tried to reenact the ending of the first game in the series. However, Spyro called Bentley a comedian, and the yeti cracked up laughing. In the epilogue, back on the Crystal Islands, a mole wielded Bentley's ice club while chasing after the yeti to whack him with the club, possibly as revenge against Bentley for whacking it earlier in the game, creating the game of 'Whack a Bentley'. ''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' Though Bentley himself didn't appear, a giant balloon bearing his resemblance was featured at the beginning cutscene. His younger brother, Bartholomew, also appeared in the game, living in a home in the Monkey Monastery. ''Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs'' Bentley appeared as a mountain-climbing archaeologist in the Yeti Serengeti. He is decidedly less intelligent in this game, as he stumbled over words like "archaeology" and is stated to be clumsy and have two left feet. He gave Spyro the Heart of the Yeti Serengeti after all of his climbing equipment has been recovered. ''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' Bentley reappeared in the Gloomy Glacier. His appearance changed quite a bit, and he also has lost his ice club. His home had been overrun by five enemy Yetis, and Hunter killed the yetis in order to proceed to Ice Citadel and rescue Spyro from Red. Bentley later opened a pathway and gave a Light Gem to Hunter, which was meant to be a birthday gift but gave it so late. It's unknown if Bentley lived there or used it as a holiday home. It's also unknown if Bartholomew was also present. Relationships Bartholomew It is assumed that Bentley is often annoyed by Bartholomew's behavior, but, like a big brother should, he still cares deeply for his brother, and sticks up for him when asked. Some hidden voice clips prove Bentley really loves his little brother, and will ensure that he's safe. Gallery File:BentleyBoxer.jpg|Bentley as a boxer File:Bentley.jpg|Bentley as he appears in-game 964236-bentley_thumb.jpg|Bentley, as he appears in Spyro: A Hero's Tail '' BentleyAHT.png|A Hero's Tail Trivia *Bentley does not retain the language he had in his previous speaking role in ''Spyro: A Hero's Tail. In fact, fans have criticized the makers for making him sound 'too dumb'. However, Bentley will sometimes do a "pride pose", implying that he may still speak in a way that nobody understands him, but will speak normal when around his friends. Because of this, Bentley is one of two characters in the series to have a change of speech, with the other being Handel. *Bentley is the first playable yeti in the Spyro series (the second is Slam Bam). Both also share a voice actor (Fred Tatasciore). * Bentley appearance between concept art and in-game graphics in ''Year of the Dragon ''changes greatly. * If Bentley stands in front of Bartholomew, he will say to him "Hey, you're in the way. Move it!". The same will happen to the Pandas when Spyro stands in their way. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) Category:Animals Category:Characters